truth or dare anyone?
by SarahSalvatore97
Summary: the gang get together for a game of truth or dare,mainly humerous but slightly romantic towards the end, i love Bamon so the romance will be between them duh!  first fic so go easy,review and enjoy! rating M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare anyone?**

**Chapter 1-**

Bonnie, Meredith, Matt and the loved up couple on the bed (Elena and Stefan) were all hanging out in Stefan's room at the boarding house.

All the drama with the kitsune twins was over ages ago and they realised without it life was kinda boring. They were all sitting in the room chatting about unimportant things when there was a knock on Stefan's door, Mrs Flowers walked in with a note that was addressed to Stefan. – " Stefan dear, Damon just dropped this off for you and insisted that you read it right away"

-" thank you Mrs Flowers" Stefan said while taking the note from Mrs Flowers hand, then walked to the bed to join the group again.

_Little brother, I have gone hunting out of fells church ( the same blood has gotten boring for me) I want a change, I shall be back before dawn so don't you worry if you cant find me anywhere- Stefan could just imagine his brother saying that last sentence with a sarcastic tone to his voice- I thought I should inform you so you don't think that I've gone on a killing spree, I'm just a little peckish. _

_P.S _

_Don't wait up there's really no need because I wont be bringing dinner home._

_Damon._

_Stefan read the letter again but this time aloud so everyone knew what it said, to Stefan's surprise no one seemed to really care _I guess they don't really care anymore. Stefan thought to himself.

Everyone was still really bored and didn't know what to do they decided to play a game.-"hey guys, I know what we can play to cure our boredom" Elena said with a sneaky grin on her face. -"what game my lovely love?" Stefan said. –"Truth or dare!" as Elena said this, a roar of moans and long lasting no's came from the group,-"oh come on guys! Why not?" Elena said.-"because Elena truth or dare games never end well" Meredith said-"yeah, and their embarrassing! Said Bonnie. -"oh come on! Matt will you at least play?" Elena said in a desperate tone –"sure why not how bad could it be" Matt said with a lazy cant be bothered to argue voice. –"yes!" Elena said-"Stefan will you play?" Elena said with a happy voice.-" I don't think so Elena, sorry"

Elena then stood up and sat back down on Stefan's lap and started to run her hand along his cheek, -" Please play Stefan, for me?" Elena said with a seductive voice that no one could refuse-" umm, you know what why not!" Stefan said trying hard to resist pulling Elena under the bed sheets. " oh fine! I'll play too, but only because you guys are playing!" Bonnie said " Come on Mere you should play too it will be fun, and everyone likes a little fun" bonnie said with a giggle "okay okay .. I'll play" Meredith said. An Applaud of awesome's came her way.

" Alright, who's first?" Elena says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

"I'll go" Bonnie said with an excited tone to her voice. " okay.. this ones for.. Matt!"

" oh god here we go" Matt said.

" Alright Matt, Truth or dare?" Bonnie said with the same excitement in her voice

" im going to regret this but.. dare" Matt said with a slight scared voice.

Bonnie stood up walked over to Elena and whispered something in her ear causing Elena to giggle then nod and Stefan to jerk up off the bed in shock.

"no way! I'm not allowing that to happen" Stefan said cautiously.

At this point Matt was getting suspicious Meredith had obviously caught on by the knowing smile on her face.

Elena sighed and whispered something into Stefan's ear causing him to smile and finally submit " fine " he said with an annoyed tone to his voice.

Bonnie started giggling then said "Matt I dare you to kiss Stefan on the lips then nibble his ear for 10 seconds!"

" no way I'm not doing that! Are you crazy?" Matt asked her with a shocked expression that she would suggest such a thing.

"fine don't do it" Elena said " but just know that if you don't then we'll just tell everyone that you did it anyway and force you to live with the embarrassment of it every day" Elena said with a smug look.

" you wouldn't do that to Stefan Elena" Matt said triumphantly.

" Matt are you forgetting Stefan is a vampire, he can compel everyone to forget that he was the guy" Bonnie said then started laughing.

" oh come on guys are you really gonna make me do this?" Matt asked only to receive a laughing fit from the girls and a group of nods. All of them except Matt and Stefan where laughing as Matt got up and walked over to where Stefan was stitting on the bed and started nibbling his ear.

After that 10 seconds the girls were in stitches at Stefan and Matt's faces.

" Come on Matt now you got to kiss him , on his lips! "Elena Said with a false serious voice then bursting out into laughter again along with the other girls.

As Matt leaned in to kiss Stefan a familiar voice was heard..

" Sorry, am I interrupting some Mutt and Stefan Loving time?"

Every one turned to the door to see Damon lounging against the door frame of stefan's room with a smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

"Damon!" Bonnie said with a weird excited tone in her voice which caused the group to look at her weird.

"Hello red bird" Damon said with a flirtatious tone to his voice causing Bonnie to blush a dark shade of red, almost as red as her curls!

Matt got up and ran to where he was sitting almost at the speed of a vampire.

"Oh no please, don't stop on my account. Go on continue" Damon said with a cheeky grin on his face causing the girls to giggle.

"We are playing truth or dare Damon, would you like to play?" Bonnie said with a smile from ear to ear waiting on his reply.

Don't you dare say yes Damon, who knows what could happen! Stefan sent Damon telepathically, causing Damon to look at Stefan with a cheesy grin.

"Of course I'll play red bird! Now who's turn is it?"

Stefan had to just submit to the defeat, his brother was now playing a game that could potentially kill one of the humans if Damon or himself got a dare that was something to do with them having to do something vampire-y. But he could also not back out of the game because then Elena wouldn't do what she said she would earlier.

"Oh that's right! I believe Mutt was going to kiss Stefan." Damon said with a smirk arising on his face.

"Yes, come on Matt just get it over with so we can carry on with the game!" Elena said with a voice that was losing its patience.

"Dammit! Fine" and with that Stefan received a mere brush of the lips from Matt, but he did do it so, it had to count.

"Finally" Said Meredith " now Matt its your go."

" alright, Elena Truth or dare?"

" hmmm…Truth please" Elena said with an unsure face.

"Okay, is it true that the only reason Stefan is playing this is because you said you would treat him to something later?" Matt said with a childish giggle.

"MATT!" Elena blushed then started to giggle. "Yes, yes it is" Elena said with a blush coming from her and one appearing on Stefan's face.

Everyone stole sneaky glances at Damon wondering how he would react to this but to everyone's surprise it didn't seem to faze him, like at all!

Damon was still standing up and wanted to sit down so asked Bonnie to go get him something from Stefan's desk, as soon as she stood up, with vampire speed he went over and sat in the chair that Bonnie was sitting in, he thought she would of noticed that he was sitting there but she didn't and went to sit right back down on the chair but noticed that when she sat down the chair felt awfully warm and had bumps so she turned around to see Damon there with a smirk on his face.

"Well Hello there little bird" he said.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry Damon " Bonnie began to say in a panicked voice and tried to get up just to be pulled down by Damon's hand tightening around her waist, she thought there is no point in her struggling because there would be no way that her petite body could get away from a strong vampire grip so just sat there and made herself comfortable.

Meredith and Elena Looked at each other with knowing smiles and started to quietly giggle to themselves, Stefan was also smiling to himself but Matt on the other hand had anger written all over his face, Matt thought of bonnie like his little sister and Damon was a really bad guy so the thought alone of that happening made Matt angry but to actually see it! Oh I think it was safe to say he was pissed!

"What's wrong Mutt? Your looking a little angry" Damon said with a knowing smirk on his face and pulled Bonnie closer making her giggle and go bright pink in the cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

"Okay, who's turn?" Bonnie asked getting excited.

"Mine" Damon stated with a grin plastering his face.

Everyone's faces dropped, they all knew whoever Damon chose would have to do something awful!

"Hmm, who shall I pick? Stefan maybe? Or perhaps darling Elena?"

At that 'darling' Damon could Feel Bonnie's body stiffen on his lap.

"yes, Stefan. Truth or dare?"

Stefan sighed and said, " Truth"

Damon thought for a moment then an evil smirk grew on his face.

"Stefan is the only reason you were attracted to Elena when you first saw her was because you thought she was Katherine?"

Everyone went stiff and awkwardly fidgeted at that, Elena was shocked and a little pissed because she hated thinking about Katherine, it made her feel angry and kind of jealous.

"Damon.." Stefan Said, a desperate look on his face.

"Stefan" Elena said, " you don't have to answer that if you don't want to".

"no Elena, its fine. Damon to answer your question, yes that is the only reason I was attracted to Elena. I thought when I saw her that she was Katherine and a small bubble of hope grew inside of me thinking she was still alive. But, when I found out it wasn't her, that bubble burst and if was awful."

Elena was getting teary and began to get up to leave, she couldn't stand to listen to anymore. Stefan stopped her and carried on.

" but when I got to know Elena, I realised that I didn't care for Katherine anymore and that Elena was my soul mate"

Stefan stopped for a breath then looked to Elena and started to speak directly to her.

"Elena, you are everything Katherine wasn't, you are kind,caring, understanding, selfless." He chuckled quietly " the list could go on"

Before Stefan could carry on Elena rapped her arms around his neck and brought him down for a searing kiss.

"ermm..i think me and Stefan are done playing, I think we..er..yeah."

Elena pulled Stefan out of the door and all you could here were giggle fading then a car pulling out of the drive.

"well, wasn't that the sweetest thing"

Damon said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Bonnie began to bounce on his lap suddenly, smile big on her heart shape face, strawberry curls bouncing along with her.

'God, she beautiful' Damon thought.

"Okay, my turn!" she said.


	5. Chapter 5

'hmm, Meredith!' bonnie exclaimed excitedly. 'Truth or dare'. 'truth' Meredith said with a soft smile aimed at bonnie. Damon scoffed at Meredith's choice earning a hard stare his way, making him fidget uncomfortably. He hated it when Meredith made him feel like this. He was a vampire for god sake! He shouldn't be made to feel awkward or uncomfortable by any human. Meredith looked back at bonnie, chuckling lightly at the thinking look she had on her face. Her nose was all scrunched up and she had her Tongue sticking out ever so slightly with her hand tapping away on her chin. Whenever bonnie looked like this you knew she was thinking really hard, meaning she was thinking up a good question to ask Meredith. Bonnies face suddenly returned to normal, then quickly a big smile grew on it. Signalling that she had thought of something. 'okay, are you ever going to let sage change you?' she asked curiously. Meredith looked down and then sighed. 'I don't know yet Bon..' she said with an unsure voice. She was a hunter, she couldn't imagine becoming something she had killed in the past with such ease and no remorse. But, she couldn't imagine being without sage either. It was a conversation she had avoided with sage for sometime, she knew they had to talk about it soon but, she just wasn't ready yet. Bonnie leaned back onto Damon moving slightly to get comfortable. She felt kinda bad for asking that question now. Damon smiled at bonnies movement but quickly regained his hard facial expression, Mutt was looking and he didn't want him to see him with his wall down, even if it was just a little. Meredith suddenly stood up gaining all eyes on her. 'I think I should go now' she said walking out of the room. 'Meredith!' bonnie called. 'I'm sorry for asking that question, please don't leave and be mad at me!' bonnie begged jumping out of Damons lap and running towards her. Meredith just gave her a small smile and a quick touch to the arm. 'I'm not leaving because I'm mad Bon Bon, I just need to speak to sage about a few things alright?' she reassured bonnie, she knew how emotional she was and didn't want her to think she had done something bad. 'okay' was all bonnie said with a wide smile. 'bye Mer' 'bye Bon, later matt.' she waved. 'see ya Mer' he smiled. 'Damon' Meredith said plainly. 'meredith' Damon replied with a nod. Meredith left and the three of them just sat there in silence. Bonnie had moved to lie on the bed on her stomach so she could still see the guys. Bonnie decided to break the awkward silence with a sigh and a smile. 'guess it's just us three then' she said tapping the edge of the bed with awkwardness. 


End file.
